


tbh i'd do anything for barbecue

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Sakura is Ino's rival -notTenten.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	tbh i'd do anything for barbecue

“-turns out that Lee carrying both Neji and me, with his weights on, isn’t quite as fast as Tenten, and she managed to win!”

Sakura lifts an eyebrow. “You two did all that for some barbecue?” she asks, and there’s an interesting note in her voice that Ino can’t quite place.

Ino scoffs, tossing her hair. “Wouldn’t you do it to beat your team?” she asks.

She wins when, a moment later, Sakura grimaces. “Yeah, I would. I’m just surprised _you’d_ help her.”

Ino’s kind of startled. “Why-” And then it hits her. The expressions, the odd tone in her voice, what she’s saying... her surprise turns sly. “Wait a minute. Sakura, are you jealous?”

There’s an instant flush over the other girl’s face that clashes horribly with her pink hair and Ino could crow in delight. “I’m not!” Sakura denies, and Ino laughs.

“Don’t worry,” she says, slinging an arm over Sakura’s shoulder. “You’re still my rival. I’d help you out if you wanted to get back at your team.”

“Yeah,” says Sakura, a little flatly. “Rivals.” Before Ino can question the tone of her voice, before she can do more than stare because wait a minute, _wait a minute_ -

Sakura takes off running. “Come and get me then, rival!” she says, and Ino stares after her for a second before cursing and chasing after.

“No fair!” she yells, and she runs. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr as **ftcoye** , where i take drabble prompts, or at my personal **chadsuke**.


End file.
